


Cas, I Think I Love You

by TheDarkNightsRun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergic reaction, Bisexual Dean, Cannon Divergence, Crack, Drinking, Jess is alive, M/M, Post Season 3, Smut, Snarky Gabriel, Sort of AU, Unrequited Love, dean almost bangs a bisexual psychiatrist, difficulties with sex, drunk dean is gay dean, gabriel you snarky bastard, jo and ellen are alive, kind of, lube malfunction, nothing too graphic, purgatory reference, so is Bobby, sort of smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkNightsRun/pseuds/TheDarkNightsRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets stupidly drunk and ends up calling Castiel only to admit his undying love. The admission lead to a very... interesting night of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so one night I got bored and a little bit drunk and decided to write this monstrosity. I apologize if you cringe so hard you pull a muscle, or if your lungs can't stand you laughing. So have fun :).

"Last Call buddy, why don't you go home?" The bartender asked Dean. She was actually pretty hot.

Dean's words slurred together as he spoke, "Alright sexy, g'night." He stumbled out of the bar, along with everyone else. Most were too drunk to stand by themselves, others couldn't keep their hands off a person they most likely just met.

Dean slowly took out the keys to the Impala, poor girl hadn't seen much these days. Nothing to hunt since the gates of Hell had closed and the Angels staying low.

The hunter was in the car and had the key in the ignition before remembering Sam was no longer there to be the designated driver. He was with Jess and their new baby boy.

_God fucking damnit_ , how the hell was he going to get back to the shitty motel, five _fucking_ miles from the bar.

Dean began listing all the people he could call to drive him to a bed. Bobby was on a hunt with Garth on the other side of the country. Jo is probably with Ellen at their bar. That left Cas.

Dean's drunken state of mind liked the idea, played with it. He remembered all his fantasies about the Angel lately, certain thoughts involving Dean on his knees with Cas behind him. Or vise versa, it was up to the angel.

Dean Winchester was calling the Angel of Thursdays.

The conversation was a blur, mostly just Dean begging and making empty promises. Castiel eventually agreed and was with Dean in seconds. Then, suddenly, he was in his bed at the motel.

Cas helped Dean under the covers and turned to leave, but stopped when Dean put his hand on his arm. "Dean?"

"Don't leave, please. I need you Cas." the pleading in the hunters voice made Castiel sit down on the bed.

"Dean, you're drunk, you need rest," Dean’s hands started to fumble in Castiel’s coat, trying to pull him down.

"I've had time to think... since Sam left. I've been thinking about how I feel... About you..." Dean's feeble attempts to pull Cas down ceased, and he now stroked the angels arm lovingly. "Cas, I think I love you."

Castiel froze, Dean loved him. Dean Winchester. It was hard to believe really, Dean never said he loved someone unless they were Sam, even then, he didn’t directly say it. When Heaven told Castiel about the plan to pull Dean from Hell, he jumped at the chance. He had been watching the Winchester boys for a while and slowly began to feel for the oldest son.

But now Castiel really wanted to _feel_  Dean. _All_ of Dean.

"Dean, you are not thinking straight. You-"

"I am thinking straight though, Cas. I have known ever since Purgatory," Dean suddenly began to panic. Getting drunk and calling the person you loved in the middle of the night is not the best plan. And admitting you were thinking straight when you in fact, were not thinking straight thoughts was a slightly worse plan.

Cas sighed and looked into Dean's eyes, they had a mix of love, want, and need. "I love you too Dean."

The hunter smiled and laid back on the bed, his hand now gripping Castiel tightly. "Fuck Cas. I never thought you'd say that." Suddenly Cas was being pressed to the bed, Dean on top of him.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Before Cas could say any more, Dean’s lips were on his, caressing his body feverishly.

Castiel didn't know how to react at first, he knew he wanted this, but it wasn't right to take advantage of Dean in his drunken state. Oh, to hell with chastity, he thought, and he started to kiss Dean back with just as much passion.  

Dean pushed his tongue against the angel's lips, asking for entrance, and shoved it into his mouth once Cas obliged.

Dean tasted like alcohol and desperation, but he didn't mind.

Their kissing became more heated and Dean's hands began to wander down Cas' body. He removed the trenchcoat, biting and sucking down the angel's neck as he did so. Cas gave a small moan, which Dean took as an invitation to keep going. He undid the first few buttons on his shirt, but soon became impatient and ripped it off. He admired the muscles on the Castiel's beautiful chest and worked his mouth down to his collarbone, his hands wandering a little farther down his body.

Cas decided that Dean was wearing far too many layers, so he flipped him over and removed his jacket, plaid shirt, t-shirt, and undershirt, and started kissing all down his torso. He felt Dean's hands on his pants button, which caused him to pause briefly, but didn't miss a beat and kept moving his hands downward, undoing Dean's pants and pulling them down his legs, revealing a sizable tent. He looked to Dean for permission before removing the underwear too and releasing Dean's massive trouser snake.

Dean took Cas' momentary pause as an opportunity to flip him over, making him the one on top again. He worked Castiel's pants down his legs and removed his underwear as well, revealing his eight inch angel dick.

"Oh Lord Cas!" Dean proclaimed.

"Dean would you please not shout my father's name during sex?" Cas asked, or at least he tried to, but Dean's mouth was now lowering onto Russell the Love Muscle, and it felt pretty damn good.

Dean licked up Castiel's shaft, rubbing his tongue along the tip of his dingaling.

"Dean," Cas moaned. Dean then took as much of Castiel as he could into his mouth, sucking on his little angel. He worked his hands on the parts his mouth couldn't reach, feeling his three angel balls in astonishment.

"Dean. I'm gonna-," Cas tried to say before he exploded liquidy passion into Dean's mouth, feeling the tension leave his honky-tonk.

"That was physically pleasing," Castiel moaned. Then Dean went to the restroom and returned with a bottle of lubricant.

"What's that for?" Cas asked.

"I think we both know that," Dean replied so huskily he could've pulled a bobsled.

No, Castiel didn’t know, but as Dean put the stuff on his fingers and started to poke around Castiel’s ass, he slowly put it together.

When Dean was done, and Castiel was ready, he applied it on his hot rod and delved gently into Cas. He could feel the angels discomfort, but once he went deeper Cas became less tense. He began to thrust into his potty hole, being gentle at first but slowly picking up speed. They began to thrust in a rhythm resembling Hollaback Girl.

Dean gave one final shout before erupting into Cas' tight ass, his sexual frustration finally leaving him like a mosquito on garlic.

"Call me the next time you wanna sword fight," Dean slurred before passing out in a drunken state. Castiel pressed a small kiss on Dean's chest and left as soon as he was sure he was asleep, allowing Dean's drunken mind to forget the night’s happenings. Hopefully, none of the girls of Dean’s past adventures felt like Cas did now. Forgotten, and in love with a beautiful man.

Dean would never know, but Cas would always cherish this moment. Maybe they would do this again sometime, but not for a while. Cas allowed a single tear to slip out of his eye, then he flew off into the night.

****  
  



	2. Omg, Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean realises Castiel is acting funny, and decides to right his unknown wrongs. Gabriel also makes a special a special appearance when things go awry in Castiel and Dean's make-up session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I was slightly more sober when I wrote this, so it in no way compares to how well written the first chapter was. Good Luck.

The next day, Dean woke up with a head splitting hangover and his sheets sticky. For the life of him, he could not remember what happened the night before.

The woman at the bar was flirting with Dean, eyeing him over. The rest was foggy, except for the feeling of pushing long and hard into someone.

Dean got up and got ready for another day of driving around and looking for a case.

He was just getting back into the car from getting breakfast when he saw his favourite angel. Deans heart lept slightly at seeing Castiel sitting in the car.

"Dean," Castiel didn't look in Dean's direction and stared at the people walking by.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean sat down and started the engine, pausing to listen to the beautiful melody the engine of the 1967 Chevy Impala made.

"I'm fine, Dean. Sam's doing well, Thomas looks just like his parents," Castiel knew Dean didn't talk to Sam much anymore. Dean hadn't even met his nephew yet.

"That's nice. Are you sure you're okay? You seem sad." Dean couldn't help but feeling it was his fault Cas was so mopey today. He still wondered what had happened the night before.

Castiel didn't answer and turned his head to look the other way.

Dean figured Cas was probably just thinking about something else at the moment, so he began to drive.

For the rest of the day, Castiel kept quiet. He didn't talk except to tell Dean where to turn to get to a certain destination.

Dean noticed and kept trying to remember what exactly happened the night before. He knew he had sex with someone. Then again, he's had a one- night- stand every other night this week.

-Scene change-

Dean took another swig of beer. He wasn't shit faced yet, just drunk enough to have a small hangover the next morning.

He turned around and scanned the room again for any available girls. A group of pretty college girls had just walked in, maybe Dean could chip one off. Or maybe it was just the cheerleader effect. He never knew.

Dean looked away to a redheaded girl sitting in the corner. She was alone, reading a book. She lifted the book to get a better view, giving him the title. Of all the books in the world, it was Supernatural, by Carver Edlund.

The hunter had finally found something to hunt.

Dean got up and walked in as straight a line as he could towards the girl.

"Hey, I saw what book you're reading. I love that series," his words only slurred slightly and his disgusting lie only made him smirk a little.

"You do? I've only just started because of my friend."

"Really? I hope you enjoy it. You know, I met the writer. Nice guy, kind of nervous. Especially when I tried to introduce him to a girl," Dean was rewarded with a laugh. "Hi, I'm Dean."

The girl laughed and put her book down, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Sarah, nice to meet you Dean," Sarah put her hand on Dean's bicep and asked him to sit down.

She was his tonight.

Unfortunately, Dean couldn't help think of Cas. He felt like he was forgetting a promise he had made. While flirting with Sarah, Dean started to remember his phone call with the angel the night before.

_"Cas, I promise I won't sleep with another woman for the rest of the week."_

Fuck, Sarah asked him if he wanted to get out of the now stifling bar. _Shit motherfucking titties._

Dean sighed and looked at her. "I'm really sorry, I just remembered I have to drive to my brothers house over in Kansas."

Sarah looked at him, "Dean, are you seriously that drunk? We are in Kansas. Now what's your real reason. I am a Psychiatrist you know."

Dean told her about Castiel, and the phone call the night before. He looked away when he told her about how sad Cas seemed earlier that day.

"I think you're in love with him, and you should go to him right now. It seems more than just him fucking- I'm mean tucking- you in bed last night." She was right, she was so right it hurt.

Dean smiled weakly at her, thanked her, and gave her a small peck on the cheek before leaving.

"Damn, he was the sexiest thing I've seen all year," Sarah muttered to herself while picking up the book she really didn't give a shit about and waited for the girl who had been checking her out all night to come over.

**....**

When Dean got back to the motel, he called Cas. Of course, the angel came and stood behind him, much too close for comfort. But it wasn't awkward this time, it was... nice.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Cas looked at his lover, or maybe never-happened-but-still-happened lover.

Yet again, Castiel found his mouth being mauled by Deans. Again, he went with it and kissed back. Dean led the angel to the bed and ripped Castiels shirt off.

Cas rolled so he was on top now. His tongue assaulting the Winchesters mouth. Caressing every curve and crevice of Dean's mouth.

Their passionate kisses paused so Dean could take off the final layer of shirts. Damned shirts. Dean started on Castiel's pants, pulling them down till Cas could shake them off.

The angel was growing impatient. He brought his hand up to Deans temple, lightly touching it until the hunters pants were in a neat pile on the floor. Dean smiled into Cas' mouth, now they were both completely naked. Their dicks rubbing together, luring out moans from Castiel.

Dean flipped them over again, pulling them off the bed in the process. Castiel gave a slight, "Oof," as he hit the ground and started sucking at Deans tongue. The hunter grabbed both of their throbbing cocks with one hand and pushed a finger inside Cas with the other. He ignored the small hiss of pain from the angel.

"Dean..." Hearing his own name made Dean even harder, which should've been impossible. He could break a rock, he was so hard. "Dean..." Again Cas moaned into Dean’s neck.

The hunters arm was working up and down, rubbing the two muscles together. Dean put another finger inside Castiel, "Do you have lube?"

Castiel gave a quick nod and suddenly banana nut flavoured lube was in his hand. Dean growled a bit and flipped Cas over, putting the angels stomach on the soon to be ruined carpet.

Dean put a large glop of the flavourful stuff in his hand a rubbed it all over his Jannett. He ignored the slight sting of it as he slowly put the tip of his two-headed-one-armed-octopus into Castiel's tight cavern of shit. The angel groaned Deans name and tried to thrust back onto Deans cum gun, only to be pushed back down by the hunters calloused hands.

"Hold still," Dean growled. He wanted to enjoy this time with Cas, he was more sober than the night before so he'll most likely remember how tight his angel was, the feel of his body wrapped around him.

Dean's fuck stick was beginning to tingle and swell painfully. The pleasure of exploring Cas' shit hole overpowering the pain.

"Fucking hell Cas.." Dean muttered as Castiel wriggled his hips.

"Just fuck me already Dean," Castiel practically begged. Dean was buried to the hilt in Castiel and hadn't moved yet, it was beginning to frustrate them both.

Dean frantically nodded and attempted to pull out. But he couldn't. He was stuck. His dick had swelled from an allergic reaction to the lubrication, and now he was stuck inside Castiel. Shit. Fucking. Damnit. Castiel should've been able to stretch enough to account the new size, but his vessel hadn't expanded since Dean prepared him with his fingers.

"Dean! Fucking MOVE!" Castiel shouted behind his shoulder. He looked back and saw Deans horrified face looking back at him. "What? What is it?"

"I'm stuck."

"You're what?"

"I'm stuck, I can't move."

"What do you mean? How can you be stuck? My vessel should accommodate for your impressive size."

"It was probably the lube. I must've had an allergic reaction or something."

"Well, what should we do? Call Sam? Or maybe Gabriel?"

Dean suddenly looked frantic. He had no idea what to do. Maybe they should call someone. Gabriel could use his angel mojo and fix them. "Okay, put your pants on as best you could, try to cover yourself. I'll call Gabriel."

Castiel nodded and reached for his pants, pulling Dean forward as he did so. They both groaned at the movement.

Five minutes and some awkward, pleasurable shuffling later, Dean prayed to Gabriel to get his sorry ass down there now.

"Hello boys, see you've two been busy," Gabriel smirked at the hunter sitting awkwardly under the angel, Castiels trenchcoat covering his lap.

"Shut it, Gabriel. We need your help," Dean wasn't in the mood for this and his cock was throbbing, it obviously pleasuring Castiel by the look on his face.

Gabriel chuckled and took a bite of his snickers bar. "Let me guess, you two decides to play a little Naked Leap Frog but Dean-o here had an allergic reaction to this finger lickin' lube here and now he's stuck in little Cassie's ass. Am I right?"

"Gabriel, this is no time for jokes. We need to get out of this... situation," Castiel's voice was dripping with lust and pleasure, squeaking out the last word as Dean wriggled his hips to get in a better position.

"Alright, fine. But I get to tell every angel inyour garrison and you two have to help me whenever I need it, even though I won't because, lets face it, I'm awesome." Gabriel walked across the room to stand over Dean and Castiel. He leaned down and moved the trenchcoat from Castiels grip, ignoring the slight hesitation the younger angel showed. Looking up at Dean with a smirk he reached down two fingers and touched the base of the hunters beautiful dick. Hunter and angel groaned simultaneously as the reaction dissipated and Deans honker was back to normal size.

Standing up again, Gabriel said, "Now you two finish what you started, I don't want you sexually frustrated tomorrow morning." He was gone in a flutter.

Dean and Castiel looked at each other and smiled slightly. Cas leaned in and kissed his hunter. "Now where were we?"

Dean growled and pushed Castiel onto his back, thrusting maniacally into him. His release was long overdue and now he wanted to get what he deserved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, can you believe there's a third chapter? Cause there isn't.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a second chapter if you want it.


End file.
